Always Two There Are
"Always Two There Are" is the sixteenth episode of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels, which premiered on October 28, 2015. Plot Ezra continues his Jedi training. Rex tells him the Jedi he was led by during the Clone Wars was a great warrior who combined the Force with his wits. This leads to yet another arguement between Kanan and Rex. Ezra decides to go with Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper on their mission to an abandoned old base. They arrive at their destination: An old Republic medical station that was abandoned after the Clone Wars. They get inside using Rex's codes. They soon discovr that the base has no power. Unbeknowest to the group, they are being watched by a mini probe droid who contacts a woman who tells it "I'll be right there." Choper turns the entire station on. At the Imperial Fleet, Konstantine report the power surge. Kallus dismisses it but the Fifth Brother states it's the Rebels they seek and sets out alone for the station. Meanwhile, back at the station, Zeb and Ezra get into a competition, to Sabine and Chopper's annoyance. Chopper bumps into the mini droid who takes him out. Chopper manages to alert the others who look for him. Upon finding him, they find the driod and the woman who reveals herself to be an Inquisitor. Ezra and the new Inquisitor engage in battle. While escaping her, Ezra and Sabine bump into the Fifth Brother, who joins the fight. Together, they manage to overwhelm Ezra. The Fifth Brother wants to kill him but the Seventh Sister wants to use him as bait to trap the others. The Seventh Sister voices she can teach Ezra more than Kanan can since he never became a Jedi Knight. Ezra tells her he's sticking with Kanan since he killed the last Inquisitor. The Seventh Sister states "Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise for us all. But it gives the rest of us some oppurtunities." Meanwhile, the Fifth Brother ambushes Zeb and Sabine. During the Shkirmish, Zeb finds the supplies they came for. The seventh Sister demands the location of Ahsoka Tano from Ezra, who refuses to talk. The Fifth Brother captures Sabine and brings her to the Seventh Sister. Zeb snds a false message telling them to met them in Bat 6. Once there, Ezra and Sabine realize what's going on. Zeb causes a commotion that enables the Rebels to escape. Once back with the rebel Fleet, Ezra tells Kana about the two Inquisitors and that they're after Ahsoka. This shocks Kanna, who didn't know there were more Inquisitors. He states "We really have no idea what we're up against." Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Steven Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Dee Bradley Baker as Captain Rex *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as The Fifth Brother *Sarah Michelle Gellar as The Seventh Sister Trivia *The third Inquisitor, knowns as the Seventh Sister, makes her debut appearance in this episode. *The episode's title is a reference to the line quoted by Master Yoda in The Phantom Menace. Gallery Promotional Images Always Two There Are Promo 1.jpg Always Two There Are Tonight.jpg Concept Art Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 2.jpg Screenshots Not in Order Always Two There Are 1.jpg Always Two There Are 2.jpg Always Two There Are 3.jpg Always-Two-There-Are-1.png|Old Republic medical station Always-Two-There-Are-2.png Seventh-Sister-3.jpg|"Guess again." Always-Two-There-Are-4.png Always-Two-There-Are-9.png Always-Two-There-Are-6.png Female Inquisitor 1.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-44.jpg|The Fifth Brother Seventh-Sister-4.jpg Seventh-Sister-6.jpg|"You an I are gonna have a talk." Seventh Sister 01.png|The Seventh Sister unmasked Always-Two-There-Are-11.png|Ezra being hushed by the Seventh Sister Seventh Sister 02.png|"You hide your fear well." Always Two There Are 5.jpg|"Where is Ahsoka Tano?" Always-Two-There-Are-5.png Seventh Sister with Ezra.png Seventh-Sister-10.jpg Always-Two-There-Are-7.png Always-Two-There-Are-8.png Always Two There Are 6.jpg New Inquisitors.jpg In Order Always Two There Are 9.jpeg Always Two There Are 10.jpeg Always Two There Are 11.jpeg Always Two There Are 12.jpeg Always Two There Are 13.jpeg Always Two There Are 14.jpeg Always Two There Are 15.jpeg Always Two There Are 16.jpeg Always Two There Are 17.jpeg Always Two There Are 18.jpeg Always Two There Are 19.jpeg Always Two There Are 20.jpeg Always Two There Are 21.jpeg Always Two There Are 22.jpeg Always Two There Are 23.jpeg Always Two There Are 24.jpeg Always Two There Are 26.jpeg Always Two There Are 27.jpeg Always Two There Are 28.jpeg Always Two There Are 29.jpeg Always Two There Are 30.jpeg Always Two There Are 31.jpeg Always Two There Are 32.jpeg Always Two There Are 33.jpeg Always Two There Are 34.jpeg Always Two There Are 35.jpeg Category:Television episodes Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes